What Hard Luck Stories They Tell
by WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: In one world there is four little liars, and all those that their actions have hurt. Then there are the people those people have hurt, and repeat. In another world Alison doesn't take them under her wing; and they're left alone. (perhaps too alone) Which one do you perfer?


The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all.

You can't really find anything else to blame this (these) wicked, wicked world(s) on.

For in a place where a cyber stalker doesn't haunt the halls, there are even worse things to fear.

Because Alison Dilaurentis was still a bully.

Because Mona Vanderwaal was still a victim and a genius.

Because Lucas Gottsomen was still so, so angry.

Because monsters did haunt the halls, as they always did.

But think of it. A world where Ali doesn't befriend four lost souls. Instead, she goes for mindless drones.

Spencer Hastings is still a scholar who would kill to win.

 _With no one to temper those flames_.

Hanna Marin is still 'overweight,' still binges every night.

 _With only her high expectations to live by_.

Aria Montgomery still saw her dad cheat on her mother for a graduated student.

 _And that sight, much like her brother in another world, had made her a very angry person._

Emily Fields still isn't into guys. She's still into the blonde devil with angelic blue eyes.

 _And in this world, that is even a greater sin_.

The bell rings as it always does, and kids file into classes. Each taking their own approach to the self appointed rulers of this underwhelming kingdom.

Spencer growls at Alison, the Dilaurentis sees it of course but doesn't say anything. In her mind she starts paying more attention through.

Even in this world the Hastings are very, very dangerous people. This Spencer only thrives on winning, and everyone else is simply competition.

 _Alison will be careful because Spencer had always been smarter then her, she just never had a reason to really care. She is not inclined to give the brunette one_.

Hanna tries to move out of the way, fast but not fast enough to avoid Alison, who purposely knocks into her.

One blonde looks up at another, scrambling to pick up her dropped text books. "Sorry. Guess your fat, ugly body took up all the room."

 _Alison will knock her down, because Hanna doesn't yet realize how she can easily tower over her. All it takes is one endearing smile that she doesn't know she has._

Aria stares up at Alison, tapping her knuckles against the desk that the devilish queen bee wanted.

She wonder what chance her small body would have in a fight. It takes a few seconds but she gets up anyways.

 _Alison takes a note, that hesitation was not a good thing. The Montgomery's also had a history of being mentally unwell. Big things come in small packages. So do problems_.

Alison doesn't even notice Emily. That was the worst kind of punishment to her.

 _The brunette stared meekly at her hands. There are so many things wrong with Alison. The thing is, Emily could care less_.

The day ends, and everyone does there own thing.

Lucas is the first target, pushed into the fence. His big eyes widening to an even larger size.

 _It should be no surprise that he is the first to snap. Bringing a knife to school, some misguided soul got between him and Alison. He took one life, but it wasn't the one he planned._

Mona is next, Ali whispers something in her ear, and the poor girl is suddenly whimpering. No one does anything.

 _It's a year after Lucas got tossed into prison, and you would think that would be enough to stop her. The cunning are the misguided intelligent, and no one finds Alison's body_.

Spencer goes to the library, she doesn't tell her parents. They already know where she is, and expect nothing less.

 _It takes two years into her collage education, and four years into her drug induced endeavours then her roommate finds her OD'ed in their room. A note in her hand. My terms, is all it said._

Hanna rushes to the café and then purchases a dozen of doughnuts. A bunch of senior football players sneer at her.

 _Binging and purging. A harmful cycle, and she gets caught eventually. Checked into a hospital. Sometimes she looks in the mirror, and thinks, that maybe if she tries a little bit harder, she can look just like Alison. She never realizes that that's not a good thing._

Aria slams her door closed, ignoring her parents. She only gets one punch at the wall in before Mike comes into her room. He doesn't ask questions, with a bottle of liquor cradled in his hand.

 _Sometime after failed relationships and close calls with the police, the two siblings sit down and Mike passes a bag over to Aria. Their parents find them dead in the morning, so many drugs and traces of alcohol in their blood, that the cause of death can't be decided._

Emily sits on a bench, and some girl named Maya settles down beside her. A cheap pickup line and whatever kind of drug later, then they're making out.

 _Emily leans against a grave, too drunk to figure out if it's Alison's or Maya's. Maybe even her dad's. She presses the cold metal against her head. Guess it doesn't matter anyways_.

 ** _So this is what becomes of the broken- hearted, they've come undone. Yes, they're all monsters in the end. No one here can love or understand them. Oh what hard luck stories they all tell. Yeah, the hard luck stories we all tell_**.


End file.
